It Hurt
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: rasa cinta yang begitu besar seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya tak mampu menahan sakit dari seorang Kim Kibum. Bad Summary, BL- Boys Love, Craick Couple KiHyun


Rated: T, Indonesian, Angst, Crime .

Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Donghae is mine #Kalau boleh loh ^^

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate: T

Pair : KiHyun slight KiMin

Genre : Angst, Crime

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, Alur gaje, dan kekurangan

.

,

,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

,

Seorang namja bersurai hitam kelam dengan wajah _stoic_ tengah berdiri mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin, tangannya berlahan meraih sebotol parfum _Paco Rabanne Blak XS L'exes_, obsidian gelapnya menatap sekilas botol berisi cairan berharga selangit pemberian sang _kekasih_ di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

Jemarinya mulai menyemprotkan cairan beraroma perpaduan antara lemon dan lavender itu ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya, aroma yang mampu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan yeoja maupun namja.

"Bummie~" suara berat nan lembut menyapa pendengaran sang namja yang tengah sibuk itu.

Namja yang dipanggil "Bummie"menatap _stoic_ pantulan namja lain yang beridiri tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Haruskah kau pergi lagi? Kau baru saja tiba kurang dari 1 jam yang lalu" sang namja lain memberikan tatapan sendu ala uke.

"Kau tahu ini acara penting, Kyu" sahutnya dingin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat lalu meninggalkan Kibum "namja dingin" yang sedang sibuk itu, karna percuma jika ia harus memelas sekalipun itu sama saja buang buang waktu.

Kim Kibum keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian formal yang menunjukan jabatannya sebagai Direktur Muda pemilik _'Kim Corporation'_ Perusahaan Property terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan, kenapa kedua? Karna yang Perusahaan terbesar pertama dipegang oleh _'Cho Corporation' _yang mana pemiliknya sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mewah sambil memainkan sebuah gadget, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi Kyu" pamit Kibum singkat.

Kyuhyun seolah menulikan telinganya dan terus berkutat dengan gadget kesayangannya, membiarkan Kibum keluar dari rumah mewah mereka dengan segala rasa sesak yang menyelubungi hatinya. Sesak? Tentu saja, Kim Kibum yang berstatus kekasihnya baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya selama 2 minggu hanya menumpang mandi lalu pergi kembali meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sungguh merindukannya ini. Oh ayolah dimana hati seorang Kibum? Dengan teganya melakukan ini kepada kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, terdapat alasan dibalik semua perubahan bukan?

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap- endap seperti seorang _spy _yang mengikuti target buronan FBI, ya Kyuhyun memang sedang menjadi seorang _spy_ untuk kasus pribadinya sendiri dengan target utama Kim Kibum.

Kibum berjalan tak jauh didepannya bersama seorang namja dengan tangan yang saling merangkul mesra, berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel mewah memesan sebuah kamar VIP. Bukankah Kyuhyun tak seharusnya disini? Melukai hatinya sendiri melihat kelakuan sang kekasih. Tapi inilah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun yang mencoba mencari penyebab berubahnya sikap Kibum akhir- akhir ini.

Kibum masuk ke sebuah kamar bersama seorang namja imut, mengurung sang namja imut diantara dirinya dan tembok. Wajah Kibum hanya tinggal berapa centi dari dari wajah sang namja imut hingga akhirnya bibir tipis Kibum menempel sempurna diatas bibir sang namja imut. Keduanya melakukan _french kiss_ tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menatap dari luar pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat, salahkan Kibum yang pintar namun ceroboh akibat nafsu yang sudah menguasainya hingga Kyuhyun dengan leluasa melihat kejadian menyakitkan ini.

"Ming-ah" ujar Kibum dengan suara beratnya, tangannya mengusap pipi merona Sungmin.

Namja imut berwajah kelinci itu menunduk malu mendengar Kibum memanggilnya mesra.

"I love you, you're the only one that owner of my heart" Kibum melanjutkan ciumannya dengan mendorong Sungmin ke King Size dan tentu Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan.

Kata-kata yang sama persis yang didengar Kyuhyun ketika Kibum menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya dan kini ia mendengarnya lagi tetapi bukan untuknya, tubuh Kyuhyun membatu, matanya memanas menahan desakan air mata, tangannya mengepal kuat menahan sakit tepat di dada kirinya. Dengan segala kekuatan tersisa Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Hujan deras mengguyur tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan tatapan kosong, sungguh hatinya saat ini sakit kilasan kejadian beberapa menit lalu masih berputar di otaknya membuat hatinya semakin sakit, nyeri serta ngilu bercampur menjadi satu.

Tangannya terulur meremas kemeja dibagian dada kirinya berharap rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang namun sia- sia rasa sakit itu justru semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Air matanya telah tumpah bercampur air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Apakah cinta kita berakhir?'_

'_Apakah aku sudah tak ada lagi dihatinya?'_

Isakan perih Kyuhyun bercampur dengan suara jatuhnya air hujan ke tanah, isakan serta jeritan memilukan melantun dari bibir Kyuhyun yang hatinya telah hancur tak berbentuk atas pengkhianatan kekasih yang begitu dicintainya.

"Appo.." lirih Kyuhyun seraya menepuk dada kirinya sekuat tenaga.

'_I'm the only one hurting tonight'_

Cklek..

Suara pintu berukiran mewah itu dibuka oleh seorang namja bersurai kelam yang masuk dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan, obsidian kelamnya menatap sekilas namja yang terlelap di King size yang biasa mereka tempati berdua kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi seraya bersyukur kekasihnya masih terlelap.

Tapi, yang dipikirkan Kibum sangat meleset namja yang terlelap membelakangi Kibum itu tidak sepenuhnya terlelap, bagaimana ia bisa terlelap dengan rasa perih yang masih merekat erat di dada kirinya seolah tak membiarkannya melewatkan sedikitpun rasa sakit itu.

'_Kau berubah Kim Kibum' _

Tak ada kecupan di keningnya, tak ada sentuhan lembut yang menyapa Kyuhyun pagi ini, ya kita tahu Kibum sangat irit berbicara tapi tidak dengan segala tindakan romantis yang dilakukannya sebagai pengganti kata kata puitis untuk menunjukkan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun, kita lihat apa yang sebenenarnya terjadi bukan.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tak seformal semalam namun menunjukkan tanda ia akan segera pergi kembali, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dan berdiri di sisi lain ranjang yang memisahkan dua sosok tubuh itu.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal dan jangan lupakan tampangnya yang berantakan, mata sembab serta jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi pucat miliknya.

Kibum menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan obsidian gelapnya, tentu ia tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya tersebut namun sikap dingin yang sepertinya sudah melekat sejak ia dilahirkan membuatnya tak acuh dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, seolah tak peduli dengan kondisi yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau tak menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Kim Kibum?!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?" nada datar yang selalu di dengar Kyuhyun seolah bagai ribuan bentukan es yang runcing yang menghujam jantungnya, dingin dan sakit.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun menggeram, tangannya mengepal menahan sakit serta amarahnya yang membuncah.

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya dan tak ada penyesalan dengan tindakanku semalam, Cho" Kibum mengatakan dengan tenang.

Kibum tahu arah pembicaraan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun bukanlah namja bodoh yang tak tahu apa- apa tapi inilah kenyataannya Kibum berpaling dari Kyuhyun kepada sosok lain, Lee Sungmin.

Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, lagi. Hatinya saat ini entah ia letakkan dimana hingga ia tak bisa sedikit saja mengerti perasan namja yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Kyuhyun membelakakan matanya menatap tubuh Kibum yang pergi meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun tertawa melihat dirinya dicampakkan begitu saja oleh namja es itu, tawa itu berganti dengan isakan serta jeritan perih yang sama persis seperti semalam.

"Brengsek kau Kim Kibum!" teriak Kyuhyun seraya melempar semua barang yang berada didekatnya, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun duduk disebuah meja bar dengan gelas bening berisi cairan merah menyala, diteguknya cairan memabukan itu rasa hangat menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya. Entah sudah gelas yang keberapa yang diteguk Kyuhyun namun rasa sakit ini masih begitu terasa, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menusuk dada kirinya jika itu memang bisa menghilangkan sakit ini.

Salahkan rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar kepada namja es itu hingga ia harus merasakan sakit akibat pengkhianatan ini. Seluruh cinta, jiwa dan raganya telah ia berikan kepada seorang Kim Kibum hingga tak ada lagi celah bagi seorangpun untuk menghuni ruang hatinya, semuanya habis hanya untuk si Kim dingin itu.

Cinta yang selama ini dijaganya dengan sepenuh hati harus hancur tak berbekas bagai debu yang tak mungkin dibentuk lagi, Cinta? Jika begini jadinya Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menjauhi kata terkutuk yang bagai pisau bermata dua itu.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali?"

"Tak bisakah kau tetap menicintaiku?" lirih Kyuhyun pilu.

Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya semakin hancur dengan cara ia terus memohon Kim kembali padanya namun cinta tak kenal harga diri maupun logika, bukan? Kyuhyun hanya bersikap jujur dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

_Flashback_

_Kyuhyun berjalan ditengah keramaian dengan langkah lunglai dan tatapan nanar, entah kemana tujuannya setelah kejadian tadi pagi antara dirinya dan si Kim. Tiba- tiba aroma lemon bercampur lavender itu menyapa penciumannya membuatnya kembali menapaki tanah membuat sepasang iris matanya bergerak liar mencari si pemilik aroma favoritnya ini._

_Kini iris cokelatnya tertumpu kepada seorang Kim dengan seorang Lee yang baru saja melewatinya memasuki sebuah toko, sedang Kyuhyun hanya membeku di tempatnya melihat Kim yang memeluk Lee possesive persis seperti ketika Kim memeluknya juga rasa tak terima tentu dirasakan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di tempatnya hingga akhirnya Kibum dan Sungmin keluar lagi dari toko tersebut, terlihat Kibum yang menengok ke kanan dan kiri tak sengaja obsidian gelapnya bertemu iris cokelat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yakin Kibum menatapnya hatinya seolah menghangat berharap Kibum berjalan ke arahnya menyadari Kyuhyun lah yang pantas memilikinya dan menyesali perbuatannya dan memulainya dari awal namun takdir seolah mempermainkan perasaan seorang Cho. Kim Kibum membuang tatapannya kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dengan air mata yang kembali mencetak jejak jejak di pipinya, melihat punggung Kim yang menjauh dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Flashback end_

Dan sekarang disinalah Cho Kyuhyun bersinggah, menangisi serta mengutuki apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Walau ia tahu semuanya sia-sia dan membuang waktu dan terlihat sangat bodoh. Namun ia tak peduli, ia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang mencoba memikirkan hari-hari yang akan ia lewati tanpa seseorang yang baginya adalah oksigen serta jantung untuknya agar tetap bertahan hidup.

'_You're not mine anymore'_

"Kyu...nie..." suara tercekat dengan nada memelas terdengar di tengah sepinya rumah mewah itu.

Namun suara memelas itu tak menghentikan aktivitas namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Ne Bummie~" sahut Kyuhyun lembut dengan wajah berbinar mendengar nama panggilan sayangnya terlontar dari bibir pucat Kim.

"Geu...man...hae..." melas namja Kim lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan kemudian bersenandung kecil, jemari panjangnya tengah menggenggam pisau lipat yang asik bermain diatas kulit putih milik Kim. Mengukir goresan- goresan dibagian tangan Kibum kemudian berlanjut pada leher jenjang Kibum yang seolah menjadi kanvas bagi Kyuhyun menumpahkan perasaanya selama ini.

Bagaimana mungkin Kibum yang memiliki tubuh lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun hanya mampu pasrah? Tentu saja tak mungkin Kyuhyun mnjadi kuat hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat bukan, Kyuhyun begitu cerdas ia telah mencampurkan obat yang mampu melumpuhkan tubuh manusia ke dalam kopi Kibum sebelum ini. Jadi dengan leluasa Kyuhyun menguasai tubuh Kim dibawah tubuhnya. Hahaha, sifat setan Kyuhyun benar- benar mendominasinya kini.

"Argghh..."suara Kibum mendominasi ruang mewah itu tatkala pisau lipat itu sedikit menancap di dada kirinya.

"Appo Bummie~?" ujar Kyuhyun retoris memperhatikan raut wajah Kibum yang menahan sakit mati-matian.

"Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama tepat disini Bummie~" Kyuhyun kembali menekan pisau lipatnya membuat Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya rapat- rapat.

Aroma anyir darah menyeruak di ruangan mewah tersebut, dengan tubuh lain yang tak bernyawa berada di kamar yang sama dengan kondisi mengenaskan akibat ulah Cho Kyuhyun yang mendadak memiliki kelainan akibat sakit hatinya. Ya tubuh Lee Sungmin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kondisi beberapa tusukan dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"You're mine Kim Kibum, forever" gumam Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Kibum seraya menarik kasar pisau yang tertancap di dada kiri Kibum.

Kibum masih sadar dan mendengar kata- kata possesive mantan kekasihnya ini, namun rasa sakit yang mendominasi membuatnya tak peduli karna ia baru mengetahui Cho Kyuhyun seorang _Physco_. Dan Kibum sadar ia akan habis di tangan namja Cho ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis memandang Kibum yng tak berdaya

"Aku hanya mempertahankan yang menjadi milikku Bummie, jangan salahkan aku jika si Lee itu mati eoh"

"Kau...sa..kit..Cho.." ujar Kibum tersengal

"Kau yang membuatku sakit Kim" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin nan menusuk

Kibum menatap dingin Kyuhyun yang kemudian dibalas Kyuhyun dengan seringai setan yang membuat setiap orang akan merinding jika melihatnya, seolah Kyuhyun adalah titisan malaikat pencabut nyawa berwajah tampan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke neraka bersama- sama, Bummie?" Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Bukankah kau seorang pengkhianat dan aku seorang pembunuh? Jadi kita pasti akan bertemu di neraka bukan?" seringai masih tercetak diwajah Kyuhyun sambil memainkan pisau lipatnya.

Jleb

Kyuhyun menancapkan pisau lipatnya sedalam yang ia bisa tepat dimana jantung Kibum berdetak. Deru nafas Kibum perlahan menghilang seiring dnegan nyawanya yang menghilang juga. Ekspresi Kyuhyun kembali berubah tenang dan tersenyum.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Kibum" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan pisau itu ditempat yang sama dengan Kibum.

Jleb

Kyuhyun menutup mata dengan senyum terindah kemudian jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Kibum yang telah pergi lebih dulu darinya.

End

Huwaaaa Fanfic macam apa ini? Aku membunuh Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Sungmin maafkan aku Hyunka-ya, aku membunuh Cho Kyuhyun suamimu sekaligus selingkuhanku /nangis dipelukan Donghae/

Sumpah ini ff pertama angst sekaligus crime ku, sungguh setengah hati pas ngetik Kyuhyun dan Kibum mati

Ff ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku yang telah setahun belum melanjutkan "Magic Kiss" mianhae jeongmal mianhae /deep bow/ ini dikarenakan aku sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah dan main Roleplayer sejak tahun lalu ._. Mianhae chinguu.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya menulis ff ga jelas ini, maaf kalo jelek dan berantakan pengerjaanya Cuma sehari karna denger lagu 2ne1- It Hurt jadi terinspirasi tapi bingung sendiri kenapa malah jadi ada adegan physco begitu -_- mianhae...

Bagi yang menunggu "Magic Kiss 4" sangat aku usahakan pengerjaannya, dan bagi ada yang memiliki ide mohon di share ke aku ya ^^ lumayan referensi chingu.

Sekian cuap- cuap Seohwi ya chingu...

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW YA ^^


End file.
